


Day 18: Muffled Scream

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Whump, gagged, hiccup!whump, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup is hidden under the floor and must listen to his friends walk right over him as he tries to scream.





	Day 18: Muffled Scream

“This isn’t so impressive,” said Hiccup, who had been captured before. “My friends will find me.”

“Will they?” Viggo asked. He knocked on the wood above him. “Except, this is a secret part of the ship. No one knows it’s here except Ryker and I.” He wore a satisfied smile that Hiccup just wanted to rip off.

Hiccup’s face fell. That meant that his friends would clear the ship and not even know he was here. Then they’d just leave it adrift in the ocean, leaving him behind, and not knowing it, still desperately trying to find him.

“No.”

“Oh yes.”

Viggo stood, came over to Hiccup. He was drawing a piece of cloth from his belt. “And, so that you don’t make too much noise…”

Hiccup fought to not be gagged, but Viggo was stronger, and eventually he had the cloth between his teeth and holding down his tongue. He made a sound through it, testing it, and it came out muffled.

Viggo put a hand on his shoulder, laughed at him. “Oh, don’t fret, Hiccup. I’m sure we’re going to have a fantastic time together.” 

  
  


Viggo left Hiccup alone for what felt like hours. He pulled on his restraints till he was bleeding, wondering if the blood would provide lubricant for him to slip out of the ropes. It didn’t. It just hurt. He gave up, sweating from his exertions. 

Hiccup looked up when the hatch door opened. Viggo came through, then closed it. He wiped his hands on his tunic.

“Your friends are here,” he told him.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes in a glare. He wasn’t going to let what he thought of all this, and Viggo, stay a secret. Viggo was such a coward, hiding in here with Hiccup while his men fought above. The ship rocked, a sign that Viggo was telling the truth. His friends were here to find him, and they’d found the right ship, but they would never find him, not if Viggo had told him the truth. He was sure he had. He was stuck here. 

The ship rocked some more as the fighting continued. Then there was silence. Viggo just sat opposite Hiccup, waiting, and Hiccup very much didn’t like the way he was looking at him. It was predatory, wanting.

Footsteps above them. Hiccup didn’t have any other way to communicate, so he screamed. It didn’t come out fully because of the gag. He doubted his friends would hear him. Viggo just smiled, and he screamed again, fighting against the ropes holding him to the chair.

Viggo shook his head. “Struggle all you want, Hiccup. They won’t find you, and you won’t get out.”

The footsteps were fading away now. Tears trailed down Hiccup’s cheeks. He strained his throat, screamed harder. The footsteps came back.

_ Yes, yes! _

And then went past and onward. Maybe they had heard him, just a little bit, but they didn’t know where he was. It looked like there was nothing in the floor, and like he couldn’t possibly be there. He screamed some more, out of frustration and desperation. He struggled in his chair, tears streaking his face. He was here! He was right here!

Silence other than his sobs.

_ No! _

Hiccup lowered his head in defeat, crying hard. His friends were  _ right there.  _ They were so close to him, but they couldn’t find him. He couldn’t call to them either. It was all useless.

Viggo stood and went over to Hiccup, lifted his head by the chin to meet his gaze. Hiccup wished he wasn’t crying in front of this man. 

“Don’t waste your tears on them, my dear.” He brushed a tear away with his thumb, brought it to his own lips as if it tasted good. “Save them for me.” 


End file.
